Green Eyes
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: Só quando perdemos algo é que nos damos conta de que precisamos dela, principalmente quando essa pessoa esse algo é uma pessoa que é sua fortaleza... Songfic HG. COMENTEM, PLEASE!


**Green eyes**

**N/A: **_Sei, sei… já imagino o que vocês podem estar pensando... " o quê? Mais uma fic, uma songfic!" Mas eu posso responder, sem problemas… acontece que minha mente está infectada de idéias... e essa semana na facul... meus professores resolveram faltar, dar trabalho em aula com apenas uma questão, ou então soltar mais cedo... e o que eu faria até meu micro sair? Ver letras de músicas, e então eu achei essa aí... linda letra... e , pra meu desespero, a letra da música se misturou com minhas idéias e resultou nisso aí... agora se você quiserem analisar essa mistura, fiquem a vontade!_

_Casal principal: Harry e Gina! Tenham uma ótima leitura!_

* * *

Era o seu último dia naquele lugar, no lugar onde nasceu, podia dizer isso, claro que podia, porque foi ali que descobriu tantas coisas, coisas que lhe foram privadas por exatamente onze anos, longos, porém que chegaram ao fim no dia que seu grande amigo aparecera na porta da casa dos seus tios. Viveu por sete anos, que passaram tão rápido, foram tantas emoções, alegrias e tristezas que ali vivera que ali presenciara... Lembrava-se de cada uma naquele momento... Cada situação...

Estava feliz, não podia negar, mas sentia que algo dentro de si não queria deixar aquele lugar e, principalmente uma única pessoa, a que participara de várias de suas aventuras, várias de suas alegrias, e, ultimamente, várias de suas tristezas... Mas o que poderia fazer? Queria tanto falar tudo o que estava sentindo, tudo o que estava tanto tempo entalado na sua garganta, mas sentia tanto medo, não queria perde-la, como há poucos dias... Seus maiores medos quase se concretizaram, quase se tornaram seu fim... Seu triste fim... Mas o que adiantava ficar ali, se amargurando por algo que não fez ou que poderia ter feito? Por que não apostar suas esperanças em atos, concretizar seus sonhos? È tão fácil falar, mas... Por que é tão difícil dizer e ainda por cima ter que olhar naqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que só ela tem, que só nela são tão lindos?

-Perdeu alguma coisa ali! – sua melhor amiga era quem havia perguntado com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Talvez... Mas eu queria recuperar... Você pode me dar uma dica de como fazer isso, Mione? – Harry perguntou, desviando, finalmente, seus olhos de seu objetivo.

-Hm... Quem sabe você não comece indo até lá e... Chegue mais perto, daqui você não vai conseguir achar o que procura...

-Mas... Acho que chegar perto não é o suficiente...

-Ah, Harry, eu adoro essa música... Lembra-me tanto uma pessoa! Rony! – Hermione saiu sem responder a procura de seu noivo, deixando um Harry abobado enquanto uma música muito bonita começava a tocar... Pela primeira vez naquela noite seus ouvidos detectaram algo mais do que simples barulhos em uma música, mas ouviam também a letra...

__

_**Honey you are a rock**_

_**Upon which I stand **_

_**And I come here to talk**_

_**I hope you understand  
**_

Realmente, era tão linda aquela música, tão tranqüilizante que Harry nem percebeu que seus passos lhe guiavam pelo salão até onde ela estava, até onde sua rocha, seu caminho, sua vida estava... Podia muito bem parar e dar meia-volta, retroceder, podia, mas não queria, por que estava tão seguro de si, como se fosse a quarta vez que a tiraria para dançar...

Chegou do seu lado e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dela, esta se virou assustada e então sorriu ao ver quem estava do seu lado.

-Harry… Parabéns… queria ter falado com você antes...

-Quer dançar comigo? – a jovem olhou espantada para o garoto assim que ele acabara de fazer o pedido. Era inesperado, disso Harry tinha certeza, mas não impossível...

-Bem... – Harry reparou em como os olhos verdes dela brilhavam, em como seu olhar estava doce naquela noite, tão verde, tão perfeito que se ficasse olhando para eles, se perderia nele e não sairia mais...

_**The green eyes**__**  
Yeah the spotlight  
Shines upon you  
How could  
Anybody  
Deny you?  
**_

-Então!

-Claro Harry… - Gina sorriu e então deixou-se ser guiada pelo mais velho para o meio da pista, onde poucos casais dançavam, o que deixou Harry um pouco nervoso, já que dessa forma eles seriam vistos mais facilmente.

-Como está se sentindo? – Gina perguntou apreensiva enquanto era conduzida pelo corpo de Harry em volta do salão.

-Eu! Em relação a que? – Harry perguntou nervoso, olhando para os olhos da ruiva novamente.

-È claro que é em relação à formatura... Sobre o que mais seria? – Gina estranhou aquele nervosismo e principalmente aquela pergunta, mas talvez não houvesse sido tão estranha assim, já que seu coração havia pulado com aquela simples pergunta.

-Eh... Não sei... Estou um pouco perdido, não consigo me imaginar longe de Hogwarts, longe das pessoas que estão aqui, como você...

-Eu? Mas você vai continuar me vendo, sou irmã do seu melhor amigo, lembra?

-E você acha que eu esqueceria disso, que eu esqueceria de você! – Harry perguntou. Seus lábios encostando de leve na orelha da ruiva, lhe provocando arrepios estremecedores.

-Não sei... – a ruiva perguntou, ficando nervosa com aquela proximidade.

-Queria que soubesse disso...

Gina não respondeu, ficou quieta por algum tempo, aquela música parecia interminável, mas ao mesmo tempo ela podia durar muito mais...

_**I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I've met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on  
Without you  
Green eyes**_

-Por que ficou quieta de repente? – Harry quebrou aquele silêncio, que não havia durado muito, apenas segundos, e então percebeu que Gina estremecia quando falava ao seu ouvido. Sorriu ao pensar naquilo, mas sua vontade era de chorar, chorar por causa das lembranças que lhe viam na mente, da vontade que tinha de dizer tudo o que sentia mas não conseguia...

-Estou apenas pensando...

-Em quem? No Malfoy?

-Por que eu pensaria nele?

-Pelo que ele te fez... Pelo que você sofreu por ele...

-E quem disse que eu sofri por ele?

-Não sei... Eu só acho que você é... Você é perfeita demais para ser dele... Você... Você não merece sofrer por alguém como ele...

-E por quem, então, eu mereço sofrer?

-Por ninguém... Merece apenas amar e ser amada... – Harry disse sorrindo, o que fora correspondido por uma Gina surpresa. Será que estava ouvindo aquilo mesmo? Será que não estava sendo enganada por seus ouvidos, por sua boca, será que eles estavam falando sobre aquilo mesmo?

_**Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know**_

****

-Harry? Responde-me apenas uma coisa…

-O que!

-Você acha mesmo que eu não sirvo para o Draco? Digo... Você acha que existe alguém que me ame?

-Claro... Só não sei se é tanto quanto você ama o Malfoy...

-E quem disse que eu amo o Malfoy?

-Pelos seus atos...

-Acho que você não analisou muito bem meus atos... – Gina disse seriamente, temendo que aquilo soasse muito diretamente, mas o que podia fazer? Não sabia o que Harry estava querendo... O que tinha dado nele para agir assim com ela? Mas fosse o que fosse... Seguiria o mesmo ritmo dele... O fim, talvez fosse surpreendedor.

-Talvez... Você esteja certa... Mas... Seus atos, principalmente depois que tudo aquilo que aconteceu, depois de tudo o que o Malfoy fez você passar na frente da escola... Pensei que você não ficaria tão triste assim...

-Harry... Você tem razão quando diz que estou triste, mas não acertou quando disse que o motivo dessa tristeza é o Malfoy!

-E quem poderia ser!Seria alguma coisa relacionada a esta formatura?

-Quem sabe… - Gina disse apreensiva, suas pernas começando a ficar cansadas com os constantes movimentos.

-A questão é que... Gina... Como você pode ficar triste com isso… eu digo… é claro que tem haver com a formatura do Malfoy... você, você não vê que ele não merece você? Será que eu vou ter que ficar a noite toda, ou essa música inteira dizendo a você que você é especial e que ninguém pode lhe rejeitar, nem mesmo pensar nessa hipótese?

-Não sei... acho que só você acha isso, Harry...

****

The green eyes  
You're the one that  
I wanted to find  
Anyone who  
Tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind

-Não acho, mas mesmo que haja outros que pensam da mesma forma que eu, quero que você saibaque essas pessoas não poderão se expressar da mesma forma que eu estou fazendo agora, porque apenas eu amo você dessa forma, porque apenas eu me humilharia para, apenas, falar com você... e apenas eu necessito tanto de você quanto do ar que eu respiro...

Gina olhou-o por algum tempo, seus olhos verdes brilhando cada vez mais depois do que Harry havia acabado de lhe dizer... Seria possível que aquela simples dança estava lhe trazendo tantas emoções? Seria possível que finalmente iria poder contar o real motivo da sua tristeza?

-Se eu sou tão importante assim para você, por que você deixou eu me humilhar para o Malfoy, por que você quase me perdeu para ele?

-Por que eu descobri isso quando vi você sofrendo por ele, por que eu quis, não me entenda mal, que você sofresse por mim da mesma forma que eu sofria por você, isto é, que eu ainda sofro por não te ter...

Gina sorriu singelamente e então colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto do moreno o acariciando. – Eu também sofro por você, eu também preciso de você, eu também amo esses olhos verdes, eu amo você da mesma forma que sofro por você, sofro por você estar indo embora sem mim...

-Não estou indo embora Gina... estou partindo para uma nova vida... com você, apenas com você eu posso dizer que será uma nova vida... – Harry falou sentindo uma lágrima rolar por seus olhos, mas que logo fora secada pelas mãos de Gina que ainda estavam em seu rosto.

-Eu já vivo uma nova vida, desde que descobri que amo você... mas essa nova vida estava escondida pela minha tristeza, pela minha incapacidade de não dizer tudo o que eu sinto por você...

-Mas isso acabou... ou melhor, isso está começando a mudar, meu amor... porque a partir de hoje você será apenas minha, você será minha guia para essa nova vida e eu quero cuidar de você, mostrar que você não merece sofrer por ninguém, mas talvez as pessoas mereçam sofrer por você, assim como um dia eu sofri, e não me arrependo, porque eu sofri te amando...

_**Cause I came here with a load**__**  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I've met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go home  
Without you**_

****

-Posso te fazer uma última pergunta? – Gina falou enlaçando o pescoço do moreno que ficou curioso.

-Claro... qual?

-Se o Malfoy não tivesse me traído, se ele não tivesse me humilhado e tivesse me dito que me amava, você não lutaria por mim?

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo e então chegou seus lábios mais perto da nuca da ruiva sussurrando. – Claro que lutaria... Sabe por quê?

-Hm...?

-Porque… "Honey you are a rock Upon which I stand" – Harry cantou a última estrofe da música olhando nos olhos da ruiva que sorriu e então disse emocionada.

-Eu amo você...

Harry sorriu satisfeito e então fechou aquela proximidade com um beijo que selava aquele amor que ambos sentiam e que transmitiam em cada olhar brilhante que os olhos verdes davam...

_**Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand...**_

**_(fim?)_**

* * *

**Obs: **_E aí? O que acharam? Digam-me! Mandem-me uma review..._

_Abaixo está a tradução da letra (Green eyes, do Coldplay), eu que não sei, ainda, muita coisa, consegui entender, mas pra quem não... Olhe a letra, é muito linda, assim como a música..._

_Bjns._

**Olhos Verdes**

**Coldplay**

Amor você é uma rocha  
Sobre qual eu fico em pé  
e eu chego aqui para falar  
E eu espero que você entenda

Os olhos verdes  
Yeah o refletor de luz  
Brilha sobre você  
Como poderia  
Alguem  
Rejeitar você?

Eu venho aqui com uma carga  
E isso sente-se bem mais radiante  
Agora eu encontrei você  
E amor você deveria saber  
que eu nunca poderia ir adiante  
Sem você  
Olhos verdes

Amor você é o mar  
Sobre o qual eu flutuo  
e eu venho aqui para falar  
Eu acho que você deveria saber

Os olhos verdes  
Você é a unica que  
Eu queria encontrar  
Alguem que  
Tentou rejeitar você  
Deveria estar fora de si

Porque eu venho aqui com uma carga  
E isso sente-se bem mais radiante  
Desde que eu encontrei você  
E amor você deveria saber  
Que eu nunca poderia ir pra casa  
Sem você

Amor você é uma rocha  
Sobre qual eu fico em pé


End file.
